A New Year's Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Sequel to New Year's treats, 13 years into the future. Pepperony,one-shot, charactersxOOC. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and their family spend New Years together.


**Hey guys! New Year's one-shot for ya'll. This is the only time I've got for the week cuz I'll be on vacation until New Year's Day. So ya know. Here we are!**

Tony lay on his bed as the sun shone in the sky and into his eyes. He knew what day it was; he just couldn't believe he'd be spending _another_ New Year's without his parents. And his grandparents were long since gone. The Starks, lately, had an issue with losing parents too soon. It was a thing with fate or something. Tony didn't want to touch on the details.

"Tony, what are you doing lying in bed? It's time to get ready! There's a busy day ahead of us, silly!" A shrill girly voice filled the room. Tony moaned with tiredness. He didn't quite want to get out of bed today. He wanted more than anything to spend the holidays with his parents like he'd been able to take for granted when he was little. He felt stupid now as he looked back at taking it for granted. He'd had no way of knowing that one day in his future he'd have nobody left in his family's bloodline but him. But the holidays were no time to complain, he was happy to celebrate with at least his newer family.

"Tony, that wasn't a choice. Get out of bed." The girl's voice demanded. Tony groaned and rolled out of bed. He stood and rubbed his eyes as to clear his vision as he woke.

"Well? Better not linger there long. Start getting ready, sleepy head!" the girl's voice, now determined as Pepper's, said with a laugh. She walked back downstairs. Tony slightly questioned why she was at the house this early in the morning anyways, but left it alone and took a shower.

"That boy was still sleeping." Pepper complained to Rhodey.

"Well were his eyes open and was he lying on the bed?" Rhodey asked. Pepper thought for a moment. She had seen his bright blue eyes. Pepper nodded.

"Then he was probably thinking about something." Rhodey explained.

"Well he doesn't have time, we're going to be out and about all day today and we can't afford to lose time to him." Pepper sighed.

"You know, we shouldn't be waiting on the male in the family. It's my job to keep waiting in a normal family." Pepper complained.

"Cameron? Ellie? Wyatt? Are you two ready yet?" Pepper yelled up the stairs. Her children tended to take after their father in many ways…including timing.

"Mama, mama, I dressed all by myself this time!" Wyatt, the current youngest to the Starks, ran into the room wearing a nice sweater vest and matching khaki pants. Pepper smiled. He was three.

"Good job, honey! I'm so proud of you!" Pepper bent down to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, go get your sister and your father. We have to go to grandma's house." Pepper stood up again.

"That little man looks so much like Tony, I swear. Only three and he got himself ready," Rhodey said, "A quality our friend Tony doesn't have much of." Rhodey teased.

"Mom, what's up with dad today?" Ellie, three years old and Wyatt's twin, asked.

"It's tough for your father to deal with the holidays because of grandpa and grandma. He'll be fine once we get to grandma's house, okay?" Pepper said. Cameron nodded. The only child left was Cameron, 5 and a half; the oldest. She wasn't home at the moment. She'd stayed the night at her grandmother's with her cousins last night.

"Alright, come on Tony, Wyatt, we have to go!" Pepper yelled up the stairs. Wyatt came rushing down. Tony walked calmly behind.

"Alright, buddy, get your coat.

"About time." Pepper said.

"Oh, I was tired." Tony explained.

"Well we need to go now." Pepper got the kids' coats.

"Where's Jen?" Tony asked to Rhodey.

"At my mom's with Liz." Rhodey explained. Jen was Rhodey's wife; Liz, or Elizabeth, was their only child; 4 years old. Pepper got Ellie and Wyatt into the car while Tony grabbed the keys and prepared to drive off.

"Daddy, can I stay up to see the big ball drop tonight pretty pretty pleaseee?" Wyatt begged.

"Sure, sport. If you can stay up that late." Tony answered with a smile. Pepper climbed in next to Tony.

"Better keep your energy for tonight, then, buddy!" Pepper said.

After a car ride to Roberta's and Jim's home, where three kids already resided as of the previous night, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Wyatt and Ellie came in. Tony and Pepper and the kids had spent Christmas Eve with Pepper's parents and Christmas with Rhodey's parents.

"Hey, everyone!" Roberta walked into the front doorway from the kitchen. Cameron and Liz came in from the living room.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" They greeted their parents. They came in and celebrated all day, and when nightfall came, it was about 11:30 and Ellie and Wyatt were sound asleep. Liz and Cameron remained wide awake.

"Almost time for New Years!" Pepper exclaimed. Tony embraced her.

"Remember our first New Years together, back when we were teenagers?" Tony remembered that magical day with a smile.

"Yeah. It was so amazing…" Pepper smiled.

"Mom, dad what happened that night?" Cameron asked with romantic interest. She was a bit soft for a good romance, just like her mother.

"Well, we were teenagers…" Pepper began.

**Flashback! To my other storyyy which this is the sequel of!**

_"Well, what's your idea?" Tony asked, getting antsy about waiting._

_"Well I was thinking we could play some cool games while we wait, or maybe listen to the bands that are going to start performing soon." Pepper suggested._

_"What games could we possibly play __on a rooftop __until __midnight__?" Tony asked, acting like it was impossible._

_"I don't know, spotting games like those color-car games that you play on long car rides." Pepper explained._

_"Umm, yeah, sounds fun and all, but I think I'll just listen to the bands playing." Tony said, being thickly sarcastic._

_"Oh, you and your sarcasm. Games are fun. Unless you'd want to pass the time by taking us up for a fly." Pepper smiled, trying her best not to seem like she was asking him to._

_"I'll pass on that one. The temple of sacrifice is the last time I fly." Rhodey piped in, being secretly terrified to fly._

_"Sounds better than live music or car games." Tony responded._

_"Fine then, Mr. Boring, take me flying!" Pepper challenged, cleverly._

_"I will. Just you wait." Tony challenged back, pressing the center button on his backpack. The armor then created a thick shell around him until he was surrounded by red iron._

_"Ready? Here we go!" Tony said, ecstatically. He started his boot jets and as he passed the rooftop, he quickly grabbed Pepper and flew into the air._

_"Woah! This is so amazing, Tony!" Pepper squealed, looking around at the air in the dark night sky. Tony smiled behind his mask, not noticing that Pepper wouldn't see it._

_"Yeah, it's an awesome experience, flying on or in a suit of armor for your first time." Tony replied, remembering his first time._

_"I love it! Oh, Tony, why didn't you ever think of this before?" Pepper asked, in awe._

_"Because I've never used the armor for other people's enjoyment. Just crime fighting." Tony replied, calmly._

_"It's amazing; just amazing." Pepper said, calming down and getting awfully quiet._

_The two sat there, in the sky, practically holding each other. Tony grabbed her by the waist, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes after Tony opened his mask, and the pair heard counting but ignored it. Even if quite a few hours had passed before they decided to fly, they didn't want to care. Slowly they leaned in and touched lips. Both thought it was amazing._

_"Wow, never had a kiss in mid-air before. Happy new year, Pepper." Tony said, calmly. Then he smiled._

_"Happy new year, Tony. I love you." Pepper responded. She too, smiled._

_"I love you too." Tony answered her response, and the two flew back to the roof and celebrated New Year's together._

**Flashback enndddd XD**

"Aw, that's so cute!" Cameron smiled. Rhodey and his parents had cleared into their own conversation after being bored with their story, which they'd heard enough of. It's not like it wasn't told a lot.

"It's time for New Years! Wyatt, Ellie, wake up!" Pepper nudged her youngests. They awoke suddenly.

"Time for New Years! Yay!" They woke. The famous countdown began at 5.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone screamed. Tony embraced his wife once more and kissed her. The children all hugged and the adults celebrated.

"Alright, time for the kids to go to bed!" Roberta said.

"Awww!" all the kids groaned. Roberta escorted them to bed.

"I love you, Tony." Pepper smiled.

"I love you, Pepper." Tony said.

**Cute! Loved it, got it done just in time! Have a safe and happy holidays everyone! Love you all! Review (:**


End file.
